A Mysterious Bad Ass
by Reythekitty
Summary: Roland is facing his death in the Chop Shop, but ends up being saved! I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. But you get the idea
1. Chapter 1

_(So, this is when Roland is just about to have his "Unwound" operation. The book never showed him entering the room, though, just the building. If I am wrong, please leave a comment. I'll fix it sometime. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.)_

"Fuckin' _Bastards_!" a feminine scream rips through the operating room.

"What's happening?" I thought. The doctors were just about to strap me in (of course, I gave them a hard time, though.) when a strange girl in a black hood drops in. From the_ second story window_. Her landing area was a surgeon who was just below her. She lands on his shoulders, knocking him to the ground.

The surgeons and nurses were in shock. Then, once they realized what was happening, they scrambled around, like sheep being chased by the big bad wolf.

A man started running to the phone.

"Not so fast" The mysterious girl swiftly tranquilized him down.

I hid under the operation table as this…..this…_Badass_ skillfully pointed her gun around the room, tranqing all the people present.

I spotted a woman prostrate on the floor next to me, half-awake, dialing the authorities.

"Hey!" I shouted. The girl heard my call, heading over.

She stood atop the women, and hissed, "_Nighty Night_"

A last shot rang throughout the now quiet room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're naked" The girl, who told me her name was Audrey, stated without emotion.

I tugged up the sheet I had on. This is embarrassing.

"Yeah….they have to strip you down before an operation, obviously."

She sighed. "No, I mean, would you like my pants?" She asked, standing up and taking off her sweatpants, not waiting for my answer.

"But- then you'll be in your underwear" I said, staring.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" I was beginning to like this girl.

I happily accepted her pants. I don't really like the idea of running around butt naked.

When I finished changing, she held out her hand to me, and I took it.

With the help of one of the doctor's ID card, we easily slipped through doors and hallways that were previously locked.

I eagerly, but silently, followed behind.

I felt forever in debt for this beautiful girl.

She saved my life.

Once we left from the back doors, we slipped quietly into the woods of happy jack, a wilderness they never used.

"I could never thank you enough. I'm so happy to be out of that place. Thank you." I said. That was the first thank you I've used since before all of this, before my parents signed that goddamn Unwind Order.

That reminds me, I really want to punch my stepdad. Well, I already had, that was the reason I was sent to be Unwound in the first place. But I want to, again.

"Yeah, of course. But let's save the feelings to feelings for later, sergeant." Audrey said, a wide maniacal grin forming on her face.

"Sergeant?" I said, laughing, which was my first laugh for a very long time.

"Yeah. You're officially my partner in crime…what's your name?" Audrey asked, facing me.

"Uhm…Roland" I said, looking away.

"Alright, Sgt Roland. Second act of crime," I smiled. I'm beginning to like this. "What would that be, Colonel?"

Audrey took out a Walkie Talkie.

"Explosion time"

My ears rang as an extensive crackle rang throughout Happy Jack, Leaving the Chop Shop a pile of debris, and a cloud of choking black smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weren't there people in there?" I said stunned and happy at the Chop Shop's now ruins. "I remember, before you saved me, seeing Risa and the band on the roof, as I walked inside! Did we hurt them?"

Audrey sighed for the hundredth time. "No, I got them all off before I burst into the operation room. And, remember the woman who called the authorities when I was shooting? She got their attention, and they were taken out to be treated shortly after."

All of Happy Jack was now rioting outside the Chop Shop.

"Holy shit." Audrey whispered.

I saw a kid rushing out from the crowd, heading to the building, screaming "Connor"

Maybe the same Connor I met in the antique shop.

The same Connor that punched my nose.

The same Connor everyone loved; Connor the AKRON AWOL.

But, we didn't move.

I just watched, mesmerized by the shouts and screams, the cheers and moving feet.

Then, the same kid who ran into the broken building, tailed by Risa and a bunch of other kids, heaved out an un-conscious Connor.

His arm looked pretty bad, and one side of his face was bleeding and scarred.

"We need to go. _Now_. The authorities are coming. If we're going to be smart, we have to move. _NOW_."

Audrey's voice brought me back from my memories, and into reality.

We finally got up, and rushed into the blackness of the wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked, talking for the first time since we ran away from the clapper's explosion.

"Yes." Audrey seemed really distant, talking as if she was barely here with me. I realized she has been doing that a lot.

"Are we camping out? Like, in a tent?"

She laughed. "No, we're driving."

I was beyond confused. We have been hiking for around an hour. Driving? Where was the car, then?

I asked her just that.

"We are hiking to get to the car, because I hid it up here, so no one would find it. And it's just behind those bushes." Walking a little further, Audrey parted a section on a huge berry bush, to reveal a 1967 black Chevy impala.

"Wow, where did you get that?" I gasped, "That's _old! _Around sixty five years!"

She smiled. "My mom was fucking into old cars,"

"She gave this to me for my sixteenth birthday"

Audrey suddenly frowned.

"You're sixteen?" I asked.

"Yeah." She unlocked the doors, and got into the driver's seat, motioning me inside.

When I got inside the car, I asked my last question.

"Were you sent to be unwound?"

She started the car, and then sat for a minute.

She looked at me. "I'll tell you later. Not now"

And then we drove onto the road, further away from my was-to-be death.


End file.
